Talk:Audumbla
Mighty Snort Removed the information on main page about this TP Move increasing in damage when mob has low HP. With ana ally of eight members (NIN NIN WHM BLM DNC THF). The NM performed this move on several party members of different jobs and similar buffs (pro/shell etc) at high and low mobHP and never did over 900dmg. On occasion at 90% it dealt 800~ and at 15% it dealt 450~. I doubt it is HP based as all other damage was consistent.--SandersAKG 08:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC) *I myself witnessed what the article originally read. So far I've seen under 300 at beginning, moving up rather steadily. 500-600 around 50%, 600-700 at 25%, until it did almost 900 under 10%. I'm still fighting it, so I'll have more info soon. Can anyone else verify either way? 04:17, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I was the one who put that originally, because it actually did do 1900 to me when I first fought it on release, think maybe the damage is greatly lessened with buffs (shell/protect etc) because when I fought it that time it did do consistent damage, going from 400-800 until about 70% then did a 1900ish at 5%... I'm honestly not sure if it's by HP or what anymore because I have refought it recently and seen much lower numbers... thinking maybe hes been changed since release? Honestly couldn't tell you. --Xynthios 01:02, January 13, 2010 (UTC) This move gets stronger the more he uses. ex. We fought him over 50 times so far to get his to pop the tiger NM. When he first did this move it did 150 so we thought it was a joke NM. By the end of the fight it was doing over 3k because of how much he had previously used the move. It went from 150 damage to 300 to 450 (not exact damage but close to it) just my assumption I have no proof can anyone else here verify? I also took off the verification on what he was immune to as our RDM landed Gravity 4 times on it with no problem but he does become resistant. --Caitlinn 19:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC)caitlinn Solo 90NIN/DNC taru (Soshamovyosha), capped EVA & merits, RR, VV, GH atmas. Easy fight without Evasion gear. Used a Loki's Kaftan, standard katanas, 23% haste. Used Yonin for the EVA and ninja tool expertise. kept shadows up at all times obviously, along with haste samba when i had the opportunity. Curing Waltz when hit with Mighty Snort to almost full hp. Recomend keeping Myoshu: Ichi up as much as you can to keep Mighty Snort uses to a minimum since they get a little stronger everytime. Thf and Mnk seals dropped along with a hide. Fight took 20 minutes. --Soshamovyosha | Titan... I mean Phoenix Server 07:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) • Solod as 99THF/NIN using RR and GH Atmas. Capped evasion skill. I never got hit once with regular melee and i fought him almost 20 times. Just use temp potions to heal yourself after his mighty snort. Very easy fight. (2-23-13, Aatryu, Phoenix) 90DNC/NIN • Dodge@372 +70Evasion, used RR & VV atmas, easy fight with fan dance, just make sure that you remove the plague quickly and that you waltz back to full HP after that snort move, which seems to get stronger at lower HP highest I saw was 1500~. Hardest/most annoying aspect of this NM is it's huge HP, took at least 20min I'd say to solo, definitely not 50min but 20min is long enough>< Shanpu•Alexander 10:14, January 3, 2011 (UTC) * Might also be worth mentioning that if you pop with jig & Tandava Crackows on and run immediately back you can outrun it.Shanpu•Alexander 10:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) 90 RDM/NIN... just turn your back keep debuffs up and nuke. Used Ultimate/Beyond/Minikin atmas. Really not that challenging but double attack can get you low at times just make sure to keep your buffs up especially aquaveil.--Froggis 02:26, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Did this with PLD/NIN, WAR/NIN, BLM/WHM, BLM/RDM, RDM/BLM. Easy fight, took about 25 minutes. PLD tanked, WAR melee, BLM'S & RDM nuked. He is immune to GRAVITY. Water & Stone seemed to do most damage. Dropped Charis Seal: Hands, Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon & Miseria Ring. ----Pmsandblades 22:48, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Solod with full evasion gear on dnc. Took 50mins, was playing it safer than i probably needed to. No drops. ~~Reaperofsoul~~ Idk what Iam doing wrong, people say he is easy to tank, even solo. As dnc 90, this guy hits me like a F'n TANK! Might Snort(low HP) leaves me hanging on by a thread. Almost always die from it, except for one time he just didnt decide to use Mighty Snort at low HP very much... What am I doing wrong..? Shotaro1 12/11/2010 2:21am PST *You probably aren't doing anything wrong. Most of the people who write in to say how easy it is to solo ANY NM aren't writing in for informational purposes but to brag about their character. If you read the lengthier posts you will see that they have 3 of the best Atmas, fully-capped skills, fully upgraded empyrean weapons and probably a top-flight gear set. They also often have a load of temp items. For MOST characters where building a character is a work in progress (getting gear, skill-ups, etc.) any "easy to solo" NM is going to be considerably more difficult than posted. --Deadmeataru 17:02, January 26, 2011 (UTC) *Wanted to add that 90DNC/NIN with RR/AoA/Siren Shadow using mostly af3+1 and other haste gear can solo this with ease in 12-15mins. You don't even really need fan dance up, except maybe late in the fight. No temps, but capped skills and merits. I personally don't think it is too much to ask to have capped skills to consider soloing any NM. I know it can be hard to get certain Atmas, but shout groups can tend to pick them up. Just fought this NM a few times, very resistant to Ice it seems. Also was not able to land para(with capped skill @ 8/8 Enfeebling and decent Rdm gear + merited ParaII). Went with Sam Thf Rdm Brd. Very easy fight. Buffs / De-buffs, make sure to erase disease, Also As I cycled though spells, Seems to take most damage from Fire. If at all possible I would try for Light skill-chain and MB with Fire. Take care as it seems he has hate reset. But the more damage ya can do the faster the better. Has lots of HP. Other then that, very Low Acc/Eva: So any DD should be able to tank it with semi decent Eva (Mnk Nin Sam Thf Dnc etc) Good luck (*^.^*) ~ Richwood Asura * Solo'd NIN90/DNC45 just kept Yurin Aisha Kuryami Hojo debuffs up at all times, full timed Yonin, kept yp Myoshu and haste Samba, just cured myseld with waltz 3, with Iga Kyahan +2 you just need to used Utusemi Ni only, just WS'd every time i had 100% TP. very easy fight --DarkvisionSMN 14:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) * Solo'd as NIN90/WHM45 with extreme ease. Used Razed Ruines, Minikin Monstrosity, and Voracious Violet. --Kaotic07 21:17, January 29, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed as 90BST/DNC with DipperYuly. Used RR + DG, and 2 pdt -10% axes. Regular hits against yuly were ~85 damage per hit. Need to be careful with Snarl timer to ensure that it's always up when hate is reset. Rampant Naw did the highest damage (600) against Yuly, but it only used it once. I used 3 or 4 zetas and it took 25 minutes. --Mike23 12:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed as BST95/NIN47 with Dipper. Used RR/DG/Stronghold and 2 @ pdt-10% axes and -10% pdt Anwig. Other gear mostly AF3+1. Fought alongside Dipper, and snarled back hate when Audi used Mighty Snort and hate reset. Dipper evasion = 70% and average Audi hit was for ~ 60. Fight took 12 minutes. No zetas or healing salves required. --Kmera 23:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Attempted Duo Mnk/nin 90(VV atma, and atma of echoes) & Rdm/sch 90 (Atma of rescuer) This did not go well. He hits hard and fast. With capped evasion and dodge he rarely missed. WS for 1300-1500 took 1-2% of health away so it has relatively high health. Average hit between 200-450 with what seemed to be occasional double attack. Counter rate was very high and didn't miss a single time so his evasion seems to be rather low. para II had a hard time hitting and didn't notice a difference in attack speed after slow ii hit. Cannot be gravity so kite is inevitably a fail. Sulmorko (Sylph) 09:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) This is a pretty easy NM. He has fairly low accurcy and slow attack speed so MNK/NIN tanking was pretty easy. I don't know for sure but I think my BLM was able to land slow and blind on it so that could be part of it. The only real issue with this NM is his Mighty Snort TP move which resets hate on the target and does more damage as he gets lower on health, up to a bit over 1K (to a MNK in TP gear) when he is low on health. The NM also has a lot of HP. 2x MNK/NIN, 1 THF/NIN (dualboxed by the other MNK), 1 BLM and 1 WHM took about 4-5 minutes to kill him. My last 2 runs were triod by MNK/NIN (RR and Strong Arm atma), BLU/NIN (unknown atma but at least 5mp/tick from it) and BLM/RDM (unknown atma, not more than 5mp/tick) without much trouble. I fought him 13 times to get my 8 seals with total drops being: 6 NIN, 5 DNC, 5 THF, 8 MNK, 11 hides and 1 ring. 10 of those had a 90 THF and 4 or 5 had grellow trigger, including my last fight which dropped only 3 MNK seals. --Madranta 12:22, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Trio'd this a few times last night, NIN85/WAR (RR + Kirin), THF90/NIN (RR + ?Kirin?), RDM90/SCH. Was on Firesday, mostly. Para2 stuck and proc'd so often it was almost funny, NIN debuffs stuck for the main part, despite uncapped ninjutsu skill (270~). THF ended up tanking and barely got hit, with the expection of Mighty Snort, which seems to ignore shadows. Vorinia 10:22, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I trioed this the guy the other day and me BLM and had a BLU/WHM for cures and NIN/WAR tanking it. The worse part is the mighty snort ignoring shadows and resetting hate. Pretty long fight but killed it 6 times that night and 3 times last night. Tanked it last night as THF/NIN had a DNC/NIN die several times, kept complaining he couldn't hit it which might be the case with DNC dagger skill cap but I didn't have a problem hitting it and keeping hate until it used mighty snort and then WHM cured me and took the hate. SA + Dancing Edge always took hate back. Occasionally used accomplice to save a BLM. The HQ horns to spawn this are pretty simple to acquire also. With TH4 went 1/3 on buffalos (which are soloable) I used VV and Thrashing Tendrils atma --AlmightyGERM - (GERM) Cerberus 17:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed as 99MNK/49DNC with Apoc, RR, Gnarled Horn atmas, and all Cruor enhancements. All of Tantra +1 except hands and Legs (+2 legs, Thurandaunt Hands), and mostly Attack gear. Used Perfect Counter, Drain Samba II, Fanatic's Powder, Focus, and Dodge before the fight, went in with just over 100% TP and Shijin Spiraled right off the bat, and Hundred Fists. Let that go the duration, popped Stalwart's Tonic (because I forgot to beforehand) and unleashed another SS, then popped Monarch's Drink. Just continued to pound away at him, hitting DS2 when needed, and Healing Waltz'ing away the plague. Used a Lucid Potion III about halfway through the fight when I was at about 40%, and used a Dusty Elixir towards the end of the fight (though I would have survived without it, I was just anticipating a buffalo pop to attack me, so it was just in case). In all, Shijin Spiral hit for between 1490 and 2382 (one was for 1174 but I'm pretty certain that's just a random outlier as Focus had JUST worn off.) It was a pretty easy fight, and I was by NO means giving myself any chance of actually doing it; I expected to get to 50% HP and then being killed, but that went way better than expected fight-wise (drop wise, it sucked ass). --Snojoex (talk) 04:46, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Iron Plate the Abyssea-Uleguerand page lists Iron Plate as a possible drop from this NM, is it true ? I spent the better part of 6 hours killing him and have never seen this drop. Aiburn 22:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Trio/Duo We Trioed this as Blm,Nin,Brd That bard was /whm and was the main heal. We also did it Thf,Dnc took about 30-40min but was first time duoing it so we wanted to play it safe. Its Major weakness is Fire so u can solo on a blm if are good and kiteing and running nuke method. Fireja Did 2.8--3.4k Dmg Iga Seals Just had him drop three Iga Seals at once. Adjusting the number on the page. --Kiaruru Dropped 4 for my group when we killed him. Edited the main page. ~Ayashie - Bahamut Charis Seal not only have i never NEVER seen more than two charis seals drop, but in the past 15 kills (yes i kept track) not even one has dropped. can someone please verify 'up to 4' because this is now starting to get really, really frustrating, especially being at 7/8. iga seals drop out the a$$, at least one iga seal dropped on every kill. at least audumbla hides dropped a lot so i 'farmed' but still, one dnc seal wtf.. Solo By 99THF/49Nin Used my evasion Set and switched to a set i use to ws. Atma used was GH/MC/Apo. Fight was Easy Had to use Elixir near end because of the Mighty Snort Besides that he almost never touched me and kept SHadows up the whole fight. Fight Lasted 15~20 mins.